Shut Up and Sing
by ems2091
Summary: AU NH. "Why don't you do what you're paid to do, Shut up and sing." Disclaimer: Don't own OTH or 'Not Ready to Make Nice' '
1. Chapter 1

Four years. Four long years. That's how long it had been since Haley had step foot in Tree Hill, North Carolina and her life had changed drastically in every sense of the word. Four years ago, she had been a naïve college girl in love with a boy who she wasn't meant to be with. Now? Now, she knew better. Now, she knew love didn't exist. Now, she knew that the quintessential story of star crossed lovers born into warring families was an unattainable dream. As she waited for her cue, she knew that he was here. She could sense that he was here watching her and it made her heart leap into her throat. She needed to calm down. That part of her life was over. She had moved on. She did as she was told. She let the sound of the bass carry her away and she

_Shut up and sang._

--

Nathan could feel the hundreds of sets of eyes blatantly staring at him. He knew what they were all thinking. What could **he** possibly be doing here? He happened to be the richest son of a bitch in Tree Hill, literally. His mother was a conniving, ruthless bitch who only thought of prestige and dollar signs. His father was no better. As mayor of Tree Hill, Dan Scott had the power to make anyone do anything he desired. Sex, money, favors, accolades, they were all at the fingertips of Dan Scott and, therefore, at the fingertips of his one and only son Nathan. Nathan had led a life of privilege. The one thing he ever truly wanted and needed had slipped away from him four years ago, never to return. Until now, that is. He watched her intently as she strutted out on to the stage a woman light years away from the shy girl he had known. The deafening roar of the crowd was no match for the screaming thoughts in his head.

_She's yours. You still have her heart. Now just make her believe in you._

--

Haley gently grasped the microphone in front of her and desperately tried to slip into her stage persona and ignore the midnight blue eyes that were burning into her skin. She pushed the thoughts of her former life and love to the back of her mind and began to sing.

_**Be safe and close darlin'  
Your heart is precious to me  
When you are explorin'  
Remember all you see  
Is only the view of the world  
From your flying machine**_

_**So distant you wander  
You've lost your way it seems  
Pretending your happy  
Nobody else believes  
You're ever going to come down  
From your flying machine**_

--

He watched her engage the crowd mesmerized. Was this really Haley James, the girl who blushed at his every look, smirk, or comment? Surely, this woman in front of him was some imposter posing as the girl he once loved. He regretted ever harming her. He regretted letting her walk away. He regretted causing her to walk away. He regretted not chasing her until he could hold her in his arms and never let go. Watching her gracefully traipse along the stage, he set his features to show determination in its purest form. She would be his again.

_**These days you are keeping  
Distinguished company  
The blackbird,  
The robin,  
The tiny honeybees,  
I miss you, my lover  
You've gone through space and time  
To search for another  
Wont you come back and be mine?  
Leave all the madness behind  
From your flying machine  
Everybody wants your magic elixir  
Mix her and fix her  
Woah, that's a trick sir  
Hold onto your hat  
Watch out for black cats  
All this bewitching has taken my lover away**_

--

She heard the song begin to swell into its coda. She had made it through the first song. Only fourteen more and then she could go home. She could be wrapped in the warm embrace of her mother and forget that Nathan Scott existed, _again._ Then, as she sang the last lines of the song, she looked out at the crowd. Her eyes locked with the eyes of the one she had avoided from the moment she walked out on stage. Their eyes locked, and she was lost. There was no hope for her. She was gone and everything she had worked for shattered. She was transported back to four years ago when she was hopelessly in love with this seemingly wonderful boy. But then, then, she heard his cold voice resonate through her ears.

_Why don't you just stick to what we're paying you to do? Shut up and sing._

And so she did.

_**Your heart is precious to me  
When you are explorin'  
Remember all you see  
Is only the view of the world  
From your flying machine**_

Hey everyone! It's been awhile, huh? Well, I've been really busy in my first year of college and my writing has kind of fallen by the wayside. The other day, however, I was listening to the Dixie Chicks' _Not Ready to Make Nice _(if you've never heard this song stop what you're doing and listen. It gives me chills. .) and the line "Shut up and sing" really struck a chord with me. The idea for this story hit me upside the head and, now, at four o'clock in the morning, I decided to run with it. So love it? Hate it? Want more? Tell me, because I'd love to know!


	2. Youthful Indiscretions

Haley took a deep breath and closed her eyes. All she could feel was relief and the heat from the stage lights. All she could hear was the roar of the crowd, begging for more. She had just played the final few notes of her last song and all she could think about was taking off her make-up and running home to her mom. Haley opened her eyes and looked out onto the thousands of faces before her. So what if Nathan Scott was here watching her? So what if he didn't love her? So what if he didn't think she was good enough to be with him? These people loved her. These people wanted her. And that's all she needed. Maybe.

--

Nathan strolled through the crowd like he owned the place. He expected others to move to accommodate his path, and they did. He finally reached the side of the stage where two large burly men were guarding the entrance to the area that held Nathan's heart and, hopefully, future.

"Evening, gentlemen" Nathan drawled, smirking at the both of them

The larger one simply nodded while the other greeted him curtly.

Nathan just widened his smirk, "Any chance I could get back there to visit Tree Hill's own star?

I can make it **very** worth your while."

The two men exchanged looks before the one on the left spoke up, "That won't be necessary Mr. Scott. Ms. James gave us explicit instructions that we were to let any Tree Hill residents in that were brave enough to confront the two of us."

Nathan chuckled lightly, "Well, I do have the heart of a lion."

The men didn't smile. "Take a left at the stage and you should find Ms. James in that area."

_Here goes nothing_, Nathan thought, …._or __**everything**_.

--

As Haley slowly wiped off her make-up and pinned her hair back, she took in the sights and

sounds around her. This was the last stop on tour. She had about five months off that she was going to spend in Tree Hill with her family and friends. While part of her was relieved and excited to have some time off to relax, another part of her was going to miss the excitement of the tour. A different city every night, so many different types of people, hearing the roar---

"Well, well, if it isn't Haley James, small town girl made good?"

Haley froze at the deep, familiar voice that came from behind her. She turned slowly with wide eyes.

"Surprised to see me? I missed you, Hales. You took off without a word four years ago and I haven't heard from you until now. What happened?" Nathan asked clueless

Haley took a deep breath, "I was just doing what I was told. I shut up and sang."

Nathan lowered his head at her harsh words.

--

_Haley pushed her way excitedly through the throngs of people. She had just finished the first half of her first real, live performance. While it may have only been at Deb and Dan's vow renewal, Haley was still riding high. She couldn't believe that Nathan had convinced his parent's to let her play. They thought she was trash and wasn't good enough to even breathe the same air as Nathan, let alone date him. _

'_**Never mind them,'**__ Haley thought, __**'I have to find Nathan and thank him. Tell him how much he means to me'**_

_ Find him she did. Haley found Nathan surrounded by basketball players and cheerleaders alike from Nathan's fancy private school. There was one cheerleader in particular perched on Nathan's lap like some sort of trophy. _

_ Haley approached the crowd timidly, __**'Nathan?'**_

_ Nathan didn't say a word. He turned and looked at her blankly, almost curiously, as did the rest of the crowd._

_ Haley played with her hands. '__**Could I, um, talk to you? In private?'**_

_ A few of the cheerleaders gave not so discreet giggles. Nathan smirked, 'Why?'_

_**'I just, um, wanted to tell you a few things,'**__ Haley cursed herself for fumbling with her words._

_ Nathan's smirk was cold and cruel, __**'As if we have anything to talk about. Why don't you just stick to what we're paying you to do? Shut up and sing.'**_

_ Haley backed away slowly, pain and betrayal marring her features. She could hear the cruel laughter of the cheerleaders ringing in her ears and all she wanted was to escape this world and return to the comfort of her own._

_ What she didn't know, is that as she desperately tried to escape the stuffy affair, a blue eyed boy was desperately trying not to run after her and beg for her forgiveness._

--

"Haley, I— " Nathan started

"No, there's no need to explain Nathan," she said with a shaky smile, "Youthful indiscretions, right?"

Nathan watched in shock as she finished packing up her things. She finally turned to face him and he could tell her façade of tranquility was hanging by a thread.

She smiled that shaky smile, once again, "I'll see you around Nathan"

Before she walked completely away, Nathan caught her wrist. She froze immediately. Nathan bent to whisper in her ear.

"It was never a youthful indiscretion. It was so much more than that. So much more."

He let go of her wrist. Haley looked up at him bewildered before running toward the car the label had hired for her.

Nathan watched her walk away…_again._ This time, however, he wasn't letting her go without a fight.

--

Hey everyone! Thanks for your wonderful responses, I truly appreciate it. I love hearing what you have to say and hearing what you think about my writing! The more you review the more I find motivation to write!! Let me know what you think about the latest chapter!!


	3. Half of My Heart

Haley closed her eyes as she felt the comforting stroke of her mother's hand over her hair. Her head was currently in her mother, Lydia's, lap; a position that Haley frequented as a child when she was upset. She would run to her mother and immediately snuggle into her warm embrace. All of her problems would melt away. The world would disappear and all she could feel was comfort. There was no pain, no suffering, no hurt. Her mother's remedy had never failed. It had never failed, until it met Nathan Scott. Now, as Lydia stroked Haley's hair, it wasn't just the two of them. Haley couldn't escape the thoughts of Nathan. What was he doing here? What did he want from her? What should she do about it? Ignore him? Try to be friends?

"Haley James," Lydia interrupted Haley's thoughts, "Your thinking is going to wake up the whole neighborhood. Now, what's going on? You come home from your show and just crawl into my lap. Tell the mama, Haley."

Haley let out a brief sigh, "Nathan came to see me after the show Mom. He was there during my entire set, just watching me from the crowd. He tried to explain what happened and I wouldn't let him. I told him that it was nothing more than a youthful indiscretion and to forget it. When I tried to leave, he stopped me and said that it was so much more than a youthful indiscretion. What the hell does _that _mean?"

Lydia chuckled softly, "It means he loves you Haley Bob, I never had any doubts about that."

"Well, I sure do," Haley mumbled

Lydia just smiled, "Oh my Haley. This is one of those times where you can't rationalize what's going on. You just have to let your heart decide. I know Nathan hurt you in the past, and Lord knows I wanted to kill him for what he said to you, but I've learned a lot since your father died. I remember what you and Nathan were like together, you can't let a love like that just pass you by. You'll regret it in the end."

Haley just sighed in response. She had no idea what to do.

"Why don't you go up and start a bubble bath? I'll bring you some tea in a few minutes" Lydia suggested

Haley sat up and nodded. She kissed her mother's cheek before responding, "Thanks, Mama"

"You don't have to thank me, Bob, it's what I'm here for," Lydia said smiling

--

Haley was searching through her old bookcase looking for a good novel to lose herself in while soaking in the bathtub. The names of Jane Austen, Charles Dickens, John Steinbeck, and Toni Morrison looked back at her, but the only name that plagued Haley's mind was: Nathan Scott. As Haley was trying to shake the thoughts of Nathan from her mind, she heard a soft tap on her window. Opening the shades, she was met with the face of Nathan perching on the tree outside her house. Against better judgment, Haley opened the window. As she looked at his sad face, she remembered a similar scene outside her window, just short of five years ago.

--

_"Why are you here?" Haley spat out_

_ "I'm here to see the girl I love and tell her I want her in my life," Nathan responded_

_ Haley laughed bitterly, "The girl you love, huh? You tell the girl you love to shut up? You dismiss her like some piece of trash? Because last time I checked, you don't treat people you love like that, Nathan"_

_ "Haley, I had to act like that. Just let me explain, I know you'll understand, please," Nathan said desperately_

_ "Understand?" Haley asked incredulously, "Nathan, the only thing I understand is that you're a coward. You don't have the courage to act like you love me in your world. I deserve so much better than you Nathan, we're done."_

_ "Haley, no, will you just wait?" Nathan asked trying to maneuver himself into her room_

_ Haley shook her head sadly, "You're too late."_

_ Nathan watched desperate and aching as she shut the window and closed the blinds. From his spot outside her house, he could hear her gut wrenching sobs, and wanted nothing more than to prove his love to her._

--

Haley shook the painful memories from her mind, "What do you want from me Nathan?"

"Haley, I know that you don't want to listen to anything I say, and I can't blame you for that," Nathan began

"Wow, you're such a saint," Haley said sarcastically

Nathan couldn't help but smile. She was still the same feisty girl he fell for, "Haley, I love you and I have always loved you. The past four years without you has been pure hell. There wasn't a day that went by that I didn't think of you or want you next to me. God, I am so sorry for what happened, but I need you to listen and I need to explain why, please, Haley"

Haley took a moment before responding, "You know, my mom told me that I should give you a chance. She said that ever since my dad died she learned about life and love. She said that she remembered what we were like when we were together and that we shouldn't let a love like that just pass us by."

"She's right Hales," Nathan cut in, "We were so good together and I love you more than anything. I can't live without you anymore,"

"Were we? Nathan, I'm finding it hard to believe. If you can't live without me, why did you wait for me to come back to Tree Hill to tell me all this? And, if our love was so great, why were the only people that we could tell were my parents? God, Nathan, you didn't even let me tell my best friends. Do you know how much that killed me? You never showed any indication that you knew the effect our relationship had on me. Nate, all you would talk about was how much trouble you would get in if your parents ever found out and how risky this was. I can't gamble everything I've built, everything I've worked for just for some teenage love affair!"

"Is that what you really think? That I didn't care?" Nathan asked in disbelief

"Nathan, I knew you cared. Otherwise you wouldn't risk everything to be with me. What I'm trying to say is that part of being in love is showing the world. Showing that you care, showing that you'd do anything for the other person, no matter how much it would cost you. I saw you today. I saw how you were surrounded by the same people. You haven't left that world, Nathan. You're still controlled by your parents and if you think that they'll just suddenly accept me because of my accomplishments, you're dead wrong. They will always see me as the piece of trash their son played around with for a few months as a teenager. I won't put myself through that again!" Haley said trying to hold back her tears

Nathan nodded solemnly, "There's obviously nothing I can do to convince you tonight. I want you to know two things though. One? I love you. Don't ever doubt that. I'm going to prove that to you. Two? I'm not going anywhere."

Haley watched, awestruck, as he leaned in, kissed her cheek, and then climbed back down the tree and walked away. All thoughts of a bubble bath were abandoned, as Haley sought out her mother and the comfort of her lap.

_I'm not going anywhere._

--

Hey guys! I really appreciate all your feedback. Is there anything you'd like to see next? A certain scene between characters? Don't worry, in the next couple of chapters you'll see both Nathan and Haley interact with characters other than each other, including Lucas, Dan, and a few others! Keep replying!


	4. Don't Know Why

Haley let out a groan as the sunlight hit her face. She had barely slept a wink all night. Her mind was consumed with thoughts of Nathan; their past, their present, and what the future could bring.

"No," Haley said to herself out loud, "Nathan Scott is not going to have an ounce of control over me. Today is **my** day. He can't touch me"

With one nod of her head for emphasis, Haley got out of bed, ready to take the day and make it hers.

--

Across town, Nathan also lay in his bed watching the sun rise. With one arm thrown over his head and the other lying on his stomach, Nathan thought of Haley. As hard as he tried, he couldn't block out the look of utter pain and devastation that she had given him on their final night together. That look, that face, was Nathan's motivation. He was determined to erase that look from Haley's face and replace it with the love and joy that she deserved. The love and joy that only he could give her.

Nathan thought all night about how he could get Haley to be his again after all he had done to her. He replayed their entire relationship from beginning to end. He replayed the words she spoke to him last night.

_You haven't left that world, Nathan._

She was right. No matter how much he claimed that he hated the world from which he came and hated how much control his parents had over him, even at nearly 23 years old, Nathan hadn't done anything to fix it. He hadn't taken control of his life or taken any steps to break free from their control.

Today, that was going to change. Today was **his **day. Today, Nathan Scott was taking the first steps to get Haley James' heart back.

--

Haley had to bite back her laughter as she opened the door quietly. He was going to kill her, but she couldn't bring herself to care. It had been months since she'd seen him. They talked daily on the phone, but it wasn't enough. She needed a hug from her best friend. She slipped her shoes off and quietly ran across the room. She jumped on the lump of covers and pillows.

"Lucas!" Haley yelled

A blonde head shot up from underneath the covers; a blonde head that definitely did not belong to Lucas Scott.

"Haley James!" Peyton Sawyer-Scott yelled before enveloping her friend in a bone crushing hug

"Peyt, you have no idea how good it is to see you! I need my voice of reason," Haley mumbled into Peyton's shoulder

"I'm so sorry we couldn't come to the show yesterday. With Sawyer being so little, it's hard to get away, but we missed you so much and I can't believe what a rock star you are. I'm just so- " Peyton rambled, breaking their hug

"Peyton Scott. Shut up. I know you guys have Sawyer and it's totally fine that you weren't at the show, you guys have been to a million before. Stop worrying and tell me where my beautiful niece is!" Haley said clapping her hands

"I think that's my cue," Lucas said walking into the room holding his five month old daughter in his arms

Haley jumped off the bed and immediately took Sawyer from Lucas' arms, "Sawyer Brooke Scott, look how big you are beautiful girl! Aunt Haley missed you!!"

Lucas chuckled, "I really feel the love, Hales. You'd think not seeing your best friend would garner a bit of a response, but no, the baby gets all the attention."

Haley didn't move her eyes from Sawyer, "Aw, I'm sorry Luke. She's just _so_ much cuter than you!"

Peyton laughed, "Well, I can't argue with that, but Hales, you're border line strangling my daughter. Hand her over."

Haley laughed & kissed Sawyer's cheek before handing her to Peyton, "Well let's not just stand here, who wants to handle my life problems?"

Peyton exchanged glances with Lucas, "She was your friend first!"

Lucas smiled, "I guess I'll field this one."

"Oh gee, thanks." Haley said rolling her eyes

Lucas wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "It's good to have you home, Haley James"

Haley smiled before wrapping herself in her best friend's embrace.

--

Nathan strode purposely toward his parent's bedroom. He had moved out of his parents' house long ago and hardly ever returned, only when by force, guilt, or obligation. Today, however, Nathan was returning to break free. As he opened the door, he was met with a familiar scene: his mother sitting in a chair adjacent to the bed, disinterested in what lay before her; his father laying unconscious hooked up to dozens of machines while nurses checked his vital signs.

"Mom," Nathan called, to gain her attention

"Nathan," Deb sighed, "How nice to see you. There has been no change in your father's condition. If you need money or are in legal trouble contact the lawyer. He'll take care of it."

Nathan shook his head, "Mom, I'm not here for money and I'm not in trouble."

"Oh," Deb stated confused, "Well, then, why are you here?"

Nathan chuckled bitterly, "I'm here to tell you Mom, that I'm done. I have set up separate accounts for myself, I have quit my job at Dad's office, and I have moved out of the apartment that you set up for me. I'm done with you and I am done with Dad."

Deb laughed, "Nathan, don't be ridiculous. You can't go anywhere your father is dying from heart failure and you need to take over the business when he does."

"Business?" Nathan asked incredulously, "Mom, Dad is the mayor of Tree Hill until he dies. That's not a business. I can't just take over when he dies. There has to be an elect- You know what? I don't care. Think whatever you want, but I'm not going to be here anymore. I'm done"

"You say that Nathan, but somehow I don't believe you. You're a part of this family and we need you," Deb said whilst flipping through her magazine

"What family?" Nathan exploded, "I am your only son and I'm telling you that I am leaving this family and you can't even look up from your magazine! Whatever sick and twisted world this is has **never **been a family. Four years ago, I lost someone that made me happy. That was because of you and this _family_, Mom. I'm walking away because she means more to me than you or Dad ever did"

Deb finally looked up, "You're serious."

"Damn right I'm serious, Mom" Nathan said with conviction, "You were never there for me. You knew how much he controlled me and you were too consumed with your social life to see that I was dying here Mom! You never cared"

Deb blinked back tears, struggling to keep her stony expression, "You can't abandon me while your father is dying, Nathan. He is dying. His heart is going to stop beating. These machines are here to keep him breathing. He is dying and you can't leave. You're not that type of a person to just walk away while your family is falling apart."

"And how would you know, Mom?" Nathan asked quietly

"Well, it seems you've made up your mind." Deb replied after a moment, returning to her magazine, "I hope you know that life without your previous resources isn't going to be easy. We will not provide you with money or support when you eventually screw up, Nathan."

"Well, whatever my life turns out to be, it'll be so much better than it was in this hell hole" Nathan replied before walking out.

Deb stared at the door, blinking rapidly, hoping that she could erase the fact that her only child had just walked out on her.

--

Lucas sighed and twisted his coffee cup in his hand, "So he's back, huh?"

"Yup," Haley nodded, "and apparently, he's not going anywhere"

"Until he gets you back?" Lucas asked

Haley sighed, "That's not going to happen,"

"You don't sound so sure," Lucas prodded

"Lucas, he showed up at my show after not talking to me for four years. What am I supposed to think? I don't know what he wants from me! He keeps telling me we're meant to be together and he loves me, but if that's true, why did he wait so long? Why now? What happened to change him? Why did he treat me like he did? Luke, I just don't know what to do! I need you to tell me what to do," Haley said desperately

Lucas took a deep breath, "I hate to say this Hales, but you shouldn't be asking me these questions. I can't answer them and you know who can"

"Ugh, I want a second opinion," Haley pouted, "Where's Peyton?"

"Right here," Peyton replied walking into the kitchen holding Sawyer, "Lucas is right. I've been listening this whole time, like a good friend should, and you need to talk to Nathan if you want answers. You can wish and hope and pray, but it sounds like he's not going away without a fight."

Haley sighed, "Yeah"

--

Nathan finally returned to his new apartment late that night. He had loaded his new bank account with more than his fair share of his parent's assets, and, therefore could afford to pay a decorator to set all his belongings up in his new home. It was much smaller than his previous apartment but he didn't need much. As he put the key in the lock, he noticed a post-it note covering the peep hole of the door with familiar handwriting on it. He had no idea how she knew where he lived but as he read the note, he knew that his life was looking up.

_Meet me at the beach. Midnight. -HJ_


	5. Belief Makes Things Real

Nathan parked his car at the edge of the beach and took a deep breath. The following moments would make or break his relationship with Haley. He had no idea how she had found him, or what she wanted, but he didn't care. She sought him out, she wanted to talk. That had to mean something. Now, it was time for Nathan to find out exactly what it meant.

…

Haley sat on the beach, watching the waves crash violently on the shore. A storm was coming she could smell it in the air. As crazy as it sounded, the knowledge of an imminent storm calmed her nerves. It gave her a sense that there were other things in the world just as turbulent as her relationship with Nathan. She dug her feet deeper into the sand as she waited for Nathan to arrive to answer her questions.

…

Nathan walked slowly and apprehensively toward "their spot." During their relationship, Nathan and Haley had often come a secluded area of the beach, where they knew no one from their worlds would see them. He stopped and admired the beauty of the woman he loved. She was simple. She had no extraordinary qualities. Blonde hair, brown eyes; nothing overly surprising. Nevertheless, Haley was the most beautiful woman Nathan had ever seen. Her simplicity made her beautiful. She was open and honest and happiness radiated from the inside out. She was the only person he had ever been able to count on and he would do anything to get her back by his side. He walked closer to her and sat beside her.

"Hi Hales," He said quietly

Haley turned and looked at him for a moment thoughtfully. After a minute, she replied, "This is not a chance for you to beg for my forgiveness. You are not going to win me back tonight, probably not ever. Tonight is a chance for me to get some answers. You are not speak unless you're answering one of my questions. You answer and then we move on. Got it?"

Nathan nodded in response.

"Ok, then. First question," Haley proceeded in a business-like manner, "Why did you wait until now, four years after we broke up, to say anything?"

"Honestly, I was selfish." Nathan replied, "I figured that you had left and that was the end, so I shouldn't go after you. Losing you hurt a lot, so I blocked out the pain and pretended it didn't affect me. It took knowing that you were back in town and seeing you again to remind myself how much I loved you and how much I wanted you and how much I needed you in my life."

Haley gave one firm nod, attempting to hide her emotions, "And why should I believe at all, after everything that happened, that you've changed?"

Nathan smiled slightly, proud of his recent accomplishments, "You were right. I hadn't left my parent's world. As of yesterday, I am no longer a part of the Scott family. I quit my job at my dad's office, moved all my funds out from under my parent's name, and moved out of the apartment they bought for me. I also severed all emotional ties with my parents. I told my mom that I was done with all her bullshit and that I was working on getting my real family back."

Haley had to work to hide her shock. He was dead serious about changing himself "Ok. One last question, if losing me hurt so much, why did you treat me like that in the first place?"

Nathan sighed, "You know how right after my parent's vow renewal, you started getting attention from record labels?"

Haley responded in affirmation.

Nathan took a deep breath before continuing, "That's because my dad paid for them to be there. He said that he would allow you to perform at the vow renewal and have big wigs from record labels be there as long as I stopped seeing you."

Haley flinched. All her dreams had come true because Dan Scott paid the bill? This couldn't be right.

Nathan saw her discomfort, "But, Hales, I swear the only reason I went along with it was because I loved you. I knew that what we had was special, but I would never be able to get out from under my dad's thumb. You deserve the world, Haley, and I wanted you to have your dreams."

"My dreams?" Haley asked incredulously, "Nathan my dreams were nowhere near as important as my relationship with you. Back then, I would have done anything to be with you. Hell, I did. I gave up my relationships with my friends and family just so we could have any semblance of a relationship. That's how much I loved you. My dreams were just dreams. You were my reality."

Nathan just blinked in response. Was she really telling him that all he had done didn't matter? That they could have stayed together? He wasn't sure how to process the information.

Haley sighed at his confusion, "Nathan. It's obvious that you're taking steps to improve your life. Your parents always stifled who you were and who you could be. But, just because you're freeing yourself from your parents doesn't mean we can automatically be together again. I don't know that we could ever be together, in that way, again. We broke up because there was no trust between us. We didn't have a real relationship – "

"Bullshit!" Nathan interjected, "Haley you can say whatever you want about us breaking up, but you and I both know what we had was real! It was real!"

"Nathan!" Haley exclaimed, "How do you not understand this! A relationship is about telling the world how much you love each other. Not about sneaking around hiding at the beach and at my house hoping and praying that no one saw us. When you're in a real relationship, you want the world to know, you don't pretend that your girlfriend is some crazy person from an obscure religious sect when she comes to your house!"

Nathan flinched, both at her tone and at the memory.

…

_Haley knew she was taking a risk. Showing up at his house was about the riskiest thing Haley James had ever done in her short house. She didn't care, though. Her professor had loved her latest musical composition, comparing her to the likes of Ella Fitzgerald, and Nathan needed to be the first to know. She stood on his doorstep and hesitantly rang the doorbell. After a moment, the large oak door swung open._

_ Nathan blinked in surprise and panic began to rise in him as soon as he saw his girlfriend standing on his doorstep with a wide smile on her face._

_ "Hi," Haley said cheerfully_

_ "Wha-what are you doing here?" Nathan asked, still overcome by shock_

_ "Well, today my-" Haley was cut off by the booming voice that came from inside the large house._

_ "Nathan? Who's at the door?"_

_ Nathan panicked and immediately began to slam the door in Haley's face. Before the door shut, Haley could hear Nathan respond that it was some crazy solicitor from one of those religious groups you've never heard of._

_ Haley was hurt. She understood why Nathan acted the way he did, but all she wanted to do was share her good news with the boy she loved. Haley turned away from the door and walked home dejectedly. All she wanted was to talk to her boyfriend._

…

Nathan sighed, "Haley, I know that our relationship was screwed up. We were young and there were a lot of things against us, but that doesn't change the fact that we were in love and we were meant to be together."

"Nathan, you say all these wonderful things, and I want to believe in you and in us, but what happened between us speaks for itself. If we were really meant to be together, we would be. We wouldn't be in this position. We wouldn't be miles away from who and what we used to be. I'm sorry, I just don't see us as being anything other than past tense."

Nathan sat frozen in shock as he watched the love of his life walk away. She had told him that she didn't believe in them anymore. That what they had wasn't true or real. He wanted to scream and run after her. Keep her here until she had no choice but to see that they were perfect together and nothing and no one could stop them. He had convinced her once to believe in them, and he was going to make her believe again.

…

_"Nathan, every obstacle in the world is against us. No matter how much we want it to, we won't work!" Haley said, trying to keep her emotions at bay._

_ "Haley James," Nathan said putting his hands on her hips and bending slightly to look directly into her eyes, "I know that it may seem like everything is against us. Sure, my parents hate the thought of people from your side of town. And, yeah, your friends think I'm a stuck up jackass. You know what else I know? I know that you're worth the risk."_

_ Haley wiped at her eyes, trying to keep the tears from running down her face, "I don't know whether to believe you or not. How do I know you're serious?"_

_ Nathan tilted her chin so she was looking at him more directly, "Look in my eyes."_

_ Haley did as she was told. She looked deep into his mesmerizing blue eyes. She saw determination, hope, and something else she couldn't put her finger on. She knew it couldn't be love, they had only known each other for three weeks, but it was something similar. Something that could grow into love?_

_ "That's how you know I'm serious," Nathan said resolutely, "I met you three weeks ago, Hales, and I may not know much, but I do know that I can't spend another day not calling you mine."_

_ Haley sighed in defeat, "Well, when you put it that way,"_

_ Nathan chuckled and lowered his lips to hers, in a sweet, soft kiss. He might not know much, but he knew he needed more kisses from Haley James._


	6. With A Little Help From My Friends

So. Haley didn't believe in Nathan, or his love for her, or that their relationship was real. Well that's just fine…for now. Nathan had a plan. A plan that would reunite him with the love of his life after four years of wasted time. First step? Give her some space. Before she knew it, Haley would be missing him and that's when phase two starts.

…

Meanwhile, Haley was waiting impatiently at the tiny excuse for an airport located in Tree Hill. If all went according to plan, the two people that had been with Haley for the past four years, loving her unconditionally, pushing her when need be, and supporting her career, would be landing at said airport in roughly fifteen minutes. Haley smiled slightly as she thought of the first time she met the whirlwind combination of Brooke Davis and Julian Baker.

_ Haley stood uncomfortably in the middle of a stuffy record label party. It was the release party for her debut album, she should be ecstatic. However, Haley was just beginning to realize how truly alone she was in this crowded room. Nathan had kicked her aside like an old pair of shoes. Her parents couldn't afford the plane fare to make it out for the party. Peyton and Lucas, her only two friends in the world, were still trying to come to terms with her deceitful actions in regards to her relationship with Nathan. The relationship among the three was improving, but all parties felt it would be best if they took a little but more time apart. Haley glanced around the overly crowded club wondering just how much longer she would have to suffer before she could go back to her tiny apartment and crawl in bed._

_ "Why the long face, Rock Star?" A husky voice said next to her_

_ "Oh!" Haley said startled, "Um, do I know you?"_

_ The brunette girl smiled, "Well if you don't know me, you certainly know my clothes. I'm Brooke Davis and you're wearing a dress from my latest collection"_

_ Haley blushed slightly at her ignorance, "Oh, I'm so sorry. I'm Haley James. The dress is beautiful and surprisingly comfortable!"_

_ "I aim to please," Brooke smirked, "So, like I asked, why the long face Rock Star? And don't try to spin some story about how you're fine or 'just tired.' You're the belle of this ball, wearing a fabulous dress , if I do say so myself, and a smile has not once crossed that pretty face of yours."_

_ Haley smiled sadly, "I'm all alone."_

_ Brooke looked at the girl sympathetically. Her tone and broken eyes depicted a girl that had been knocked out of the ring with full force, "Not anymore. You've got me! And Boyfriend, as soon as I find him. He's probably geeking out that Olivia Newton John is here. He's obsessed with Grease 2"_

_ Haley followed Brooke obediently as Brooke dragged her through the club, "Who's Boyfriend?"_

_ Brooke waved off her obvious concern, "Don't worry, you'll love him! This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship, my dear!"_

Haley shook her head, clearing her mind of the happy memory. Brooke was right. That moment began a wonderful friendship that Haley thanked God every day for. Brooke and "Boyfriend," also known as Julian, had become permanent fixtures in her life. Brooke had become Haley's personal stylist following her on the road while also continuing to design and manage her multimillion dollar corporation. Julian had become Haley's go to producer and co-writer. Brooke and Julian had even become great friends with Peyton and Lucas. Brooke earned a permanent spot in the Scott family by rushing Peyton to the hospital when Lucas was stuck in traffic when Sawyer was born. Sawyer was given the middle name Brooke to honor her calm headed and brave aunt.

"ROCK STAR!" Brooke yelled from across the airport, "Stop thinking and hug me!"

Haley chuckled to herself and opened her arms just in time for Brooke to launch herself into them, "Brooke! I've only been away from you for a week! Where's J?"

"And that's a week too long Missy!" Brooke playfully glared, "He's slow. He hasn't mastered the art of pushing through a crowd yet."

"No," Julian corrected, "I just don't want to be rude and knock little old ladies down, unlike you my lovely wife. Hi Hales!"

Haley hugged Julian laughing, "C'mon you two, Mama James is waiting with the feast of your life and then, as Brooke requested, we're headed straight to the beach!"

"Well thank GOD!" Brooke exclaimed, "I am far too pale for my own good."

Julian kissed her cheek, "I think you're beautiful,"

"That's why I keep you around, Hubbs!" Brooke smiled

Haley just shook her head and lead the pack to baggage claim.

…

Hours later Haley and Brooke were laid out in the sand wearing "Brooke approved" bikinis, meaning they didn't leave much to the imagination.

"My husband is such a nerd," Brooke commented while watching Julian busily building an intricate sand castle.

"I heard that!" Julian called from what he called his construction zone

Haley giggled, "I like it J!"

"Thank you, Hales! My creation is complete!" Julian yelled victoriously, "Now I have to go wash all this sand off"

"Ugh, I'll go with you, I'm getting too hot. You comin' Brooke?" Haley asked

"There is no such thing as too hot, Haley James. You just get more tan." Brooke explained

"Mmhmm, whatever ya lobster." Haley laughed before skipping away

…

Nathan's ingenious plan wasn't exactly happening as he imagined. It had been two whole days since his confrontation with Haley on the beach. He hadn't called, texted, sent a letter or stopped by her house in over 48 hours. Nathan was going stir crazy. What if she never called? What if it was really over? Was he wasting time? Nathan's mind was on overload and the only thing that could cure that is a long run on the beach.

Nathan had been running for miles. His legs burned and his lungs ached for oxygen. Whatever air was left in his lungs promptly left at the sight of the woman he loved laughing and playing in the ocean in a tiny bikini with an unknown man. Nathan slowed to a walk and felt the rage flowing through his veins. He was going to kill that guy.

…

Haley laughed as she pushed Julian under water and held him for a few seconds. She knew he would be furious so she quickly let go and started running toward shore and back to Brooke. Haley made it out of the water but before she could get to Brooke she collided with a hard body and landed back in the sand.

"Ugh," Haley said picking herself up off the beach, "What the hell? _Nathan?_ "

"Oh, sorry, I didn't think you'd even notice me after canoodling with your boyfriend in the ocean," Nathan spat out

Haley's eyes narrowed, "Excuse me?"

"I just didn't realize you moved so fast, James" Nathan said, knowing the words coming out of his mouth were completely ridiculous

"Everything ok, Hales?" Julian said cautiously approaching the two people locked in a heated stare.

"Yeah, it's fine J. Let's go find your wifey," Haley replied linking arms with Julian and bouncing away.

Nathan stood dumbfounded. His _wife_? Nathan felt like an idiot. If things were bad between him and Haley now, they had definitely gotten worse. Nathan shook his head and took a deep breath. Then he began to run.

…

Haley watched from behind her sunglasses as Nathan had an inner battle with himself before starting to run. She sighed quietly. Why won't he just leave her alone?

"So Rock Star," Brooke questioned, "who's the hottie with the body?"

"He didn't seem to be very friendly," Julian contributed from his spot in his sandcastle.

Haley sighed once again, "That was Nathan"

Julian let out an "oh" as Brooke squealed.

"This is great!" Brooke clapped

Haley's eyes narrowed for the second time that day, "What?"

Brooke shrugged innocently, "Well look at it this way, it's like a real life romance novel playing out right in front of my eyes. It's obvious you're still in love with him, otherwise he wouldn't have riled you up so much so quickly,"

Haley felt the anger growing in her chest, "I don't know _what_ you're talking about,"

Brooke's eyes widened at Haley's anger, "What crawled up your butt?"

Haley just shook her head in response and stalked off to the waves.

Julian got up out of his sandcastle and took his seat next to his wife.

"What the hell just happened Julian?" Brooke asked

Julian sighed, "Babe, what exactly did Haley tell you about Nathan?"

"Just that they dated in high school and that they broke up right before she came to LA" Brooke explained

"That's not even the half of it," Julian said rubbing his hand over his face, "I want to be clear, Brooke. The only reason I know anything about her relationship with Nathan is because Haley & I wrote so many songs together. I had to get inside her head to make the music work, ok?"

Brooke nodded.

"Nathan and Haley had a Romeo and Juliet type romance. He was the king of Tree Hill and she was the poor girl from the wrong side of the tracks. They had a chance meeting and fell in love against all the odds. They had to keep the relationship a secret because Nathan's parents were terrible, awful people. The only people who knew about Nathan and Haley being together were Mr. & Mrs. James. No one else, not even Luke and Peyton. They did the best they could but the relationship took its toll. Haley hated lying to everyone and Nathan didn't seem to understand her feelings. It all came to a head at Nathan's parent's vow renewal when Haley was the wedding singer. There were a lot of record label execs there who obviously showed an interest in Haley. She was really excited and tried to find Nathan to tell him about everything, only to find him with a cheerleader in his lap and a shadow of the person she fell in love with. I believe his exact words to her were, 'do what we're paying you to do and shut up and sing.' Haley broke up with him and came clean with Lucas and Peyton. They were furious and they went through a rough patch. Hales moved out to LA and then met us. The rest is history."

Brooke sat in complete shock as her husband finished the long love story of Nathan and Haley.

Julian sighed and reached for his wife's hand.

"What are we going to do J?" Brooke asked sadly "She must be hurting _so_ bad!"

"We're going to do what we've done for the past four years. We're going to love her and be there for her." Julian said simply

"Ok, that's what we'll do," Brooke said quietly.

…

Haley kicked her legs back and forth in the calm waves. She sighed deeply. Brooke was right, there was no use denying it. She was in love with Nathan Scott and she always had been. _What am I going to do? _

**A/N: Surprised? Me too. I'm really working on finishing all my incomplete stories. I'm not sure how long it's going to take, I have a really demanding semester ahead, but I'm going to do my best! Please let me know what you think!**


	7. Too Easy to Pretend

Brooke stood outside the wooden door wringing her hands. It had been two weeks since Julian had told her all about Haley's past with Nathan. In those two weeks, she had watched Haley avoid any sign of Nathan and live like the shell of the person she really was. She couldn't take it anymore. She was Brooke Davis-Baker and wouldn't sit back and watch while her friend lived a miserable life.

She squared her shoulders and took a deep breath. She could do this. She raised her right hand and knocked on the door.

The door opened slowly and the figure behind it towered over her, "Uh, Hi. Can I help you?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact you can." Brooke said sharply, "You and I have work to do. Move aside."

…

On the other side of town, Haley James was pushing her eleven month old goddaughter in a swing. The baby's father looked on smiling while sipping on a steaming cup of coffee.

"So, Hales, how are things going with Nathan?" Lucas asked casually

Haley froze momentarily before mocking Lucas, "Well, Luke, things aren't going at all. Nathan is a jerk, always has been, always will be. We're not together, we never really were. Why are you all curious, anyway? I thought you hated him."

"I'm not saying I'm the guys biggest fan or anything but I remember how happy you were with him and now that Peyton and I are married and I'm a father I know what life with your true love is like. I would hate for you to miss out on that because you're afraid." Lucas explained.

Haley stopped pushing Sawyer in the swing and thought carefully about her words, "Number one? I'm Haley James. I'm not afraid of anything. Number two? You don't know anything about my relationship with Nathan because you weren't there during my relationship. I didn't tell you about it. Then when you did find out you almost cut me out of your life. So you don't know how happy I was or if I was even happy at all!"

Lucas ran a hand over his face. "Look, Hales everything back then got really messed up. I can't speak for Peyton but I was mostly angry with you that you hid something so big and important to you. I am your best friend. You're supposed to be able to tell me everything. That's why I was mad. Not because you were dating Nathan. I wasn't fond of the idea, but I would have come around. And secondly, I may not have known you were in a relationship, but I do know that in those few months you were the happiest I had ever seen you.

_So please, baby, please_

_Open your heart _

_And catch my disease_

_I was back stage in Pamona_

_And that's the way I like_

_She drank beer with Coca Cola_

_ Haley sang and danced along to the music on the radio as she mopped the floor of the café. Despite the long day and terrible treatment from the customers, she was elated. Nathan had told her last night that he loved her. He really loved her. Haley couldn't believe it. She always thought that love stories were meant for those in cartoons and movies. She never imagined that at seventeen she would be in love with a boy she wasn't meant to know. It was almost as if she were living the story of Romeo and Juliet._

_ Haley was so lost in her thoughts of Nathan she didn't hear Lucas come in until he suddenly turned off the radio._

_ "Ahhh!" Haley screamed spinning instantly toward the radio, "Jesus Luke! You scared me!"_

_ Lucas chuckled, "Sorry, I couldn't resist. What's with you? In all the years I've known you, you've never sang and danced along with the radio after working an eight hour shift. Especially an eight hour shift with the customers from hell."_

_ "I don't know," Haley shrugged with a small smile, "It just felt like such a shame to waste time bitching about people who probably have real problems when I have nothing to complain about in my life."_

_ "Oh yeah? And what makes your life so perfect?" Lucas asked. _

_ "I've just got some pretty wonderful people in my life. That's all." Haley said before returning to mopping, "Turn the radio back on before you leave!"_

_ Lucas shook his head and turned the radio on. Something was up with her. She had been floating around Tree Hill for weeks. Haley wasn't telling Lucas something and that didn't sit well with him._

Lucas was snapped out of his memory by Haley actually snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"Luuuucas," Haley teased, "Are you still alive? Sawyer would be so sad if her daddy were a zombie for the rest of his life."

Lucas smiled and grabbed Sawyer out of Haley's hands, "Whatever, Hales. I would still be the world's greatest dad even if I were a zombie!"

Haley laughed and shook her head. She was putting on an act in front of Lucas, again. She tried to pretend that everything he had just said to her didn't matter but she couldn't deny that the walls around her heart were crumbling. She was in love with Nathan Scott and had been since she was seventeen years old. It was getting harder and harder to deny it.

…

Julian Baker sat dutifully in the driver seat of his rental car waiting patiently for his wife. He had been parked outside this apartment complex for close to two hours. He had offered to go inside with his wife but she insisted that she had to do this alone. To occupy his time, he had been calling in to every radio station in Tree Hill attempting to win prizes and offering advice to the troubled citizens of the small North Carolina town. He was furiously dialing a number as Brooke climbed back in the car.

"Uh, babe. What are you doing?" Brooke asked stifling a laugh

"Clearly, I am trying to win us two VIP tickets to the Olivia Newton-John reunion tour at Madison Square Garden, Brooke."

"Clearly." Brooke raised her eyebrows, "Well, do you think you could put down the phone for just a second to hear about my spy mission?"

"I guess," Julian sighed "It's not like I was going to be caller twelve anyway."

Brooke laughed, "You'll be happy to hear that everything went according to plan."

It was Julian's turn to raise his eyebrows, "Having never met you before, he was willing to listen to everything you had to say and, furthermore, follow through on it?"

Brooke smirked, "What can I say? I'm a mastermind"

"It's very sexy, baby," Julian said leaning closer to his wife

Brooke took control and pulled his face toward hers, "So is that smile,"

…

Haley pulled up to the address Brooke had texted her. Apparently, she and Julian were considering buying a house in Tree Hill to live in for part of the year. They decided it was the perfect place to raise children. Haley got out of the car and looked around her surroundings. It was the house she had always dreamed of living in. It was an old colonial style house that was large for Tree Hill but not ostentatious. It was on the outskirts of town and therefore had a large amount of land; perfect for kids to run around. Haley's favorite part was the porch swing she could see herself sitting in with her future husband when they were old and gray watching their grandchildren run around.

It was the perfect house. But not for Brooke. This house screamed Haley James, not Brooke Davis-Baker. Despite her reservations, Haley climbed up the front steps and opened the door, as she had been instructed.

"Hello?" She called into the dark house, "Brooke? J? Is anyone here?"

She stopped as she heard faint music coming from one of the rooms upstairs. She paused considering her options. This was either a creepy horror movie set up or she was interrupting one of Julian's romantic surprises for Brooke. Deciding to take her chances, Haley slowly climbed the large staircase and followed the music to one of the bedrooms.

"Please don't be having sex, please don't be having sex, please don't be having sex," Haley softly pleaded to herself.

She slowly turned the knob and opened the door to the room that contained the music. All that was in the room was a boom box sitting in the middle of the floor with a note attached. A soft, slow classical piano melody floated out of the speakers. Haley walked over and picked up the note.

_This room is where I picture you playing and composing. I can hear your beautiful voice every time I close my eyes. You can compose lullabies for our children to sooth them and when you're searching for inspiration, you can look out the left window. It overlooks the driveway where you can watch me play basketball…shirtless. Now go to the bedroom all the way at the end of the hallway, you'll find the next note there._

Haley took deep, slow breaths, trying to slow her heart rate. She knew instantly this note was from Nathan. He was talking about a future with her. Building a life, with a home and children. Haley couldn't help but let herself imagine the life she could have with Nathan. It would be wonderful. She couldn't deny that she loved him. But she had trouble trusting him. Haley shook herself from her thoughts and proceeded to walk to the last bedroom in the hallway.

Again, the room was mostly empty, except for a taped off section in the middle of the room with the wall serving as one edge. The room was spacious and had an adjacent bathroom; it was clearly the master bedroom. There was another note taped to the floor, in the middle of the taped off square.

_This is the room where we'll be most at home. We'll lie in bed for hours talking about nothing…and everything at the same time. We'll have a huge bed that you'll constantly complain about being a waste of money, but when the infamous North Carolina thunderstorms roll through town and our children demand a spot in between us, you'll thank me. This is where we'll get ready together in the mornings, get ready for date night, and act as one person. And, this one will make you blush, this is the room where I'll make love to you every night. Worshipping you for hours and show you just how much I love you, and always have. Now go down stairs and take a left at the bottom. I promise, this is almost over._

He was right. Despite there being no mirror, Haley could feel her cheeks turning scarlet with his words. It all sounded so wonderful on paper. Haley knew, though, in her rational mind, that she would never have this life with Nathan. She walked down the stairs trying to ward off the feelings of excitement and love and remind herself that this was all a silly game.

The room to the left of the stairs was actually somewhat furnished. There was a gorgeous mahogany dining table and an antique chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The third note lay on top of the slightly dusty table. Haley assumed that no one had lived in this house for quite sometime.

_I can perfectly picture us having Thanksgiving, Christmas, Easter, and dinner parties with our friends and family. We won't use this room often, but when we do, we know that we're celebrating as a family. This family isn't just us, though. This family includes Lucas, Peyton, Julian, Brooke and all their children. The life we'll build together won't be perfect. There will be hard times, and I guarantee at one point or another one or the other of us will want to quit. In those moments, we'll remind each other of how far we've come and how much we love each other. And then we'll know, there's no one else we'd rather be with. For your last stop, you need to come outside. Walk toward the back of the house. Go out the back door and follow the path to the beach. I'll be waiting for you. _

Haley sighed. He was here. She should have known that all these notes would eventually lead to Nathan. Her heart was screaming at her to run as fast as she could down to the beach and fly into his arms. Her head was screaming at her to run in the other direction. Nathan couldn't be trusted. Haley was in the battle of what she needed and what she thought she wanted. Closing her eyes, she took the first step. She had to follow her feet to what she needed.

A/N: I suck for leaving it there. Does she need Nathan, or does she need freedom? I don't even know yet so you'll have to stick around to find out! The song Haley sings in the flashback is Ben Lee's Catch my Disease & this chapter's title comes from Tyler Hilton's I Believe in You


	8. Just A Friend

Nathan studied the house before him. It was modest, but that was not to say that it was meager. It was a yellow two story house with a large porch along the front. He realized that this house represented the idyllic family life he had never been able to experience. Perhaps that's why he resented what lied within the house. He had to overcome that resentment if he wanted to move on with his life. Taking a deep breath, he walked up the front path and climbed the steps to the front door. Pushing away any thoughts of apprehension, Nathan knocked firmly on the front door.

The door slowly opened and the person it revealed was shocked to say the least.

Nathan noticed the person about to speak and immediately cut them off, "Look. I know I'm the last person you expected to see today, but you have to understand why I'm here. Can you hear me out?"

The person behind the door nodded after a moment and opened the door wider, allowing Nathan admittance into the home.

…

A few blocks away, Haley James was on a conference call with her agent and her publicist going over her commitments for when her extended vacation came to an end.

"Alright, Haley, _Rolling Stone_, _Cosmo_, and _Vogue_ all want to do cover stories with you. I've also heard some buzz that Ryan Murphy is considering contacting us for you to guest star on _Glee_, but I've gotten no official word from him or his people. You'll be doing appearances on _Ellen_, _Chelsea Lately_, Ryan Seacrest's radio show and _Conan_ in L.A. We'll talk about appearances in New York as those dates get closer. Now, I'd really like…"

"Woah, woah, Woah, Coll. Slow. Down." Haley said chuckling, "I can only process so much at a time!"

"I'll have to agree with Miss James on that one Ms. Riley," James Smith, Haley's agent, said curtly

Haley laughed, "Oh Smitty, you're always so professional. Lighten up!"

"Yeah James," Colleen piped in, "We've known each other for ten years and we work on twelve clients together. I think you've earned the right to use my first name."

"It's just not in my nature," James replied primly

"Well, all I have to say is that if there's nothing pressing I have to do, I'd really rather not get back to reality yet." Haley told them

"That works fine with everything I have for you," said James "I am sending you a few scripts to peruse in your free time. There is nothing imperative, just some things to flip through if you have time."

"Ok," Haley agreed, "That I can handle."

Colleen sighed, "Well all the stuff I have for you is six weeks away so I guess all I'll say is to watch some of those shows so you get yourself acquainted with the atmosphere, especially _Chelsea Lately_ that can be like entering the lion's den if you're not careful."

"Uh, Coll. I watch Chelsea Lately every night. See if you can negotiate me being on the roundtable. I'd love to do that and then maybe she'll look a little more kindly on me."

"You're brilliant." Colleen immediately responded

"Well, duh." Haley said

"Excuse me, ladies, but I have work to get back to," James interrupted

Haley rolled her eyes, "Of course you do Smitty. You both know how to reach me if anything changes."

"Of course, Miss James, good day." James said

"Roger that, Haley J!" Colleen signed off brightly

Moments later, Haley heard nothing but the dial tone in her ear. Her publicist and her agent couldn't be more different. James Smith was reserved and professional. Colleen Riley was enthusiastic, loud, and talked a mile a minute. Haley sometimes got a headache dealing with them at the same time, but they were the best at what they did. Haley wouldn't have half the career she did now without them.

Walking over to the window, Haley watched the waves crash on to shore. Not many people knew that she had an apartment of her own in Tree Hill. It was a place she seldom used, but felt she needed when the world became too much. This was one of those times. She had never expected the other night to happen, but she was happy it did. She could feel that things were changing. It was different this time, but she was still hesitant. If it were to work, Haley had to be guarded. She vowed she would not get hurt again.

…

"So. What do you think?" Nathan asked

Lucas ran a hand over his face, "I get it. I mean it won't be easy. We've gone twenty plus years not being brothers, but if this is what you have to do, I'll make an effort. I'm not saying we'll be best friends, but I can be civil, especially for her sake."

Nathan nodded, "I appreciate that. I need to make things right with everyone, but you're my first stop. You're right, this won't be easy. I've held a lot of things against you for a long time and that wasn't fair because you weren't at fault. You have to know, I need her. I'll do anything to get her back, but that's not the only reason I'm doing this. Part of what she's taught me is that my life was controlled by my parents, my thoughts, my actions, my perceptions of the world and my perceptions of you. I was wrong and I want to change that."

Lucas allowed a ghost of a smile to cross his face, "Well, I can't say I don't have my reservations, but I say we can work on it."

The two Scott brothers stood up and shook hands. There was a mutual understanding. The road before them was not easy, but because of one girl, they were willing to put the past aside and work out their differences. Lucas walked Nathan to the door.

"So.." Lucas began

"So.." Nathan responded

"Maybe we'll go to the River Court sometime?" Lucas suggested

Nathan smiled, "Yeah. That sounds good."

Lucas nodded slowly and shut the door. He shook his head slightly trying to clear the thoughts swimming in his head. There was only one person he needed to talk to after that conversation. Knowing he still had some time to kill before Peyton and Sawyer got back from the park, Lucas resumed his spot on the couch and picked up the phone. Haley James had some serious questions to answer.

…

Brooke bit her nails as she pretended to be sketching for her new line. Julian was fiddling on his guitar writing a new song for some bimbo pop star that didn't deserve it.

"Do you think I did the right thing?" Brooke asked suddenly

Julian looked at his wife quizzically.

"With Nathan and Haley," Brooke clarified, "Do you think I did the right thing?"

"Well.." Julian began

"I mean my heart was in the right place, right? Trying to reunite star crossed lovers and the like, but Haley hasn't called me since that night! That's not like her. We talk every day. Could they be holed up together somewhere? Ugh, I just wish I knew what was going on!" Brooke ranted

Julian smiled at his wife and knew it was best just to keep quiet. Brooke would sort out her own thoughts and then she would be fine. He was just there to listen and support her. He turned back to the sheet music in front of him and resumed his work. Haley would come to them when she was ready.

…

"Hello?"

"Well, Haley James," Lucas began, "I just had a very interesting visit from someone that some people call my brother."

Haley sucked in a breath, "What?"

"Yeah, that was my reaction too."

"Wait," Haley shook her head, "Nathan came to your house? Why?"

"To tell me that he wanted to forget about the past and wanted to rectify our relationship."

"Why?" Haley asked still getting over the shock of the situation

"For you." Lucas replied simply

_**I can perfectly picture us having Thanksgiving, Christmas, Easter, and dinner parties with our friends and family. We won't use this room often, but when we do, we know that we're celebrating as a family. This family isn't just us, though. This family includes Lucas, Peyton, Julian, Brooke and all their children. The life we'll build together won't be perfect. There will be hard times, and I guarantee at one point or another one or the other of us will want to quit. In those moments, we'll remind each other of how far we've come and how much we love each other. And then we'll know, there's no one else we'd rather be with. For your last stop, you need to come outside. Walk toward the back of the house. Go out the back door and follow the path to the beach. I'll be waiting for you. **_

_Haley sighed. He was here. She should have known that all these notes would eventually lead to Nathan. Her heart was screaming at her to run as fast as she could down to the beach and fly into his arms. Her head was screaming at her to run in the other direction. Nathan couldn't be trusted. Haley was in the battle of what she needed and what she thought she wanted. Closing her eyes, she took the first step. She had to follow her feet to what she needed._

_ Walking down the stairs, she peeked in a few of the other rooms before heading to the backyard. The path to the beach was clearly marked. Haley could imagine the pitter patter of little feet running along the matted down grass racing toward the sand and the surf. She slowly walked down to the beach, apprehensive of what lay ahead._

_ Hearing footsteps approach, Nathan turned around and instantly grinned at the sight of Haley. She came. She was here for him._

_ Haley smiled slightly, "Hi"_

_ Nathan's grin widened, "Hey"_

_ "Listen, Nathan," Haley began_

_ "This doesn't sound good," Nathan felt disappointment creeping in_

_ Haley smiled sheepishly, "No, no, it's not meant to be bad, I swear."_

_ "I'm not sure I believe you," Nathan chuckled wryly_

_ "Just listen!" Haley said_

_ "Alright," Nathan nodded for her to continue_

_ "This was beautiful. It really meant a lot to me that you put all this together to prove that you think about more than just the right now. You are looking toward a future,"_

_ "But…" Nathan interrupted_

_ "But," Haley continued "Five years ago, a lot of bridges were burned. Not only by you but by me too. It took me a long time to salvage my relationships with people, Lucas, Peyton, even my parents. I can't deny that I still have feelings for you, Nathan. But I can't jump right back in to a relationship with you. Too much has happened, too much time has passed. Do you understand?"_

_ "Yeah," Nathan said dejectedly, "Essentially we'll never be together because of mistakes made five years ago,"_

_ "Nathan, that's not what I'm saying," Haley shook her head, "What I'm saying is that there's a lot of work to be done before we could think of being together. I don't know you, right now. You don't know me either. Both my lifestyle and my personality have changed in the last five years. I have new people in my life. I want to get to know you and I want you to know me. But I need to be clear. Right now we are nothing more than friends. I'm not saying that someday down the line, that won't change, but right now, you're my friend Nathan. That's it."_

_ Nathan took a deep breath, considering her words. "Ok,"_

_ "Ok, what?" Haley asked_

_ "Ok, you and I are friends. I understand that we have a lot to fix from what happened. But I need to be clear too, Hales. Just because we're "friends" right now, doesn't mean I don't love you and doesn't mean that I'm going to stop fighting for you." Nathan placed a lingering kiss on her cheek, "I'll be seein' ya, Haley James."_

_ Haley nodded slightly as he left her with her thoughts on the beach._

"Hales?"

Lucas' voiced snapped Haley out of her memory.

"Haley? Are you there?"

"Yeah, Luke, I'm here."

"Well, he told me everything that happened. He's serious about getting you back; he's hell bent on making you his. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know, Luke. I don't know."

A/N: I know, I know. 'I'll be seein' ya' is an LP thing. Whatever, I liked the way it sounded. Title of the chapter comes from Biz Markie's Just a Friend. I don't own anything. Like/Dislike? Review please xoxo


End file.
